Rarity
Rarity (z ang. Rzadkość) — jednorożec, klacz oraz jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Reprezentuje Klejnot Szczodrości, (przez Discorda nazywany Klejnotem Szlachetności''Odcinek Powrót do harmonii). Pracuje jako krawcowa, projektantka i sprzedawczyni w swoim własnym butiku, który znajduje się w Ponyville oraz jest też jedyną kreatorką mody w tym mieście. Jest starszą siostrą Sweetie Belle, córką Hondo Flanks i Cookie Crumbles oraz obiektem westchnień Spike'a. Ma kotkę o imieniu Opal. W przeciwieństwie do Twilight, Rarity używa magii jedynie do podstawowych zadań i do odnajdywania kamieni szlachetnych. Stara się zachowywać kulturalnie, lecz niekiedy strasznie panikuje, lub za bardzo się ekscytuje, zupełnie jak Pinkie Pie.__SPIS__ Wygląd i powstawanie postaci thumb|150px|left|Początkowy szkic Rarity. Początkowo Rarity miała nosić imię kucyka pierwszej generacji — SparklerNazwa ta jest dziś wykorzystana do określania jednorożca Amethyst Star. Jej grzywa miała kolorystycznie przypominać obecną grzywę Twilight Sparkle, a powieki miały być pomalowane fioletowym cieniem. Obecny wygląd Obecnie Rarity ma fioletową, kręconą grzywę oraz białą sierść. Ma ciemnoniebieskie oczy, których design dzieli z Octavią, Aloe oraz Lotus Blossom. Są pomalowane niebieskim cieniem do powiek oraz otoczone długimi rzęsami, wskazującymi na jej kobiecość. Czasami podczas szycia, Rarity nosi czerwone okulary. Jej znaczkiem są trzy błękitne diamenty. Klacz ma unikalny design. Wcielenia Rarity-kudłata W odcinku "Końska plotka" Rarity i jej przyjaciółki wchodzą na Czarci-Żart, przez co zmieniają się w zabawny sposób. Rarity jest porośnięta kudłami. Chciwa W odcinku "Powrót do harmonii" Rarity i przyjaciółki zamieniają się w swoje przeciwieństwa przez magię Discorda. Rarity staje się wtedy szara i chciwa. Kryształowa thumb|right|Rarity w wersji kryształowej. W odcinku "Kryształowe Królestwo część 2", Rarity wraz z jej przyjaciółkami zmieniły się w kryształowe kucyki. Za pierwszym razem, Rarity zmienia się w kryształowego kucyka, podczas swoich opowiadań, jak to pewnie by było być takim kucykiem. Po raz drugi zmienia się w niego, gdy Kryształowe Kucyki napełniły Kryształowe Serce magią miłości. Dzieje się to również w odcinku "Kryształowanie". Jako kryształowy kucyk, Rarity ma grzywę związaną w trudny do zrobienia kok, a na początku jej ogona pojawia się mały lok. Ma również długie, niebieskie kolczyki. Radiance thumb|left|Rarity jako Radiance. Rarity w odcinku "Superkucyki" zmieniła się wraz z przyjaciółkami i Spikiem w superbohaterki z komiksu smoka. Rarity wcieliła się w '''Radiance', która miała granatowy kombinezon z licznymi świecidełkami i motywami w kształcie diamentów oraz granatową maskę. Grzywa klaczy została upięta, jednakże ogon pozostał bez zmian. Zarówno w grzywie, jak i w ogonie miała wplecione różowe diamenty. Mocą Rarity było wyczarowywanie rozmaitych przedmiotów za pomocą bransoletek na kopytach. Bryzuś thumb|right|150px|Rarity jako bryzuś Rarity wraz z jej przyjaciółkami w odcinku "Nielekko być bryzusiem" zmieniła się w bryzusia przy pomocy zaklęcia Twilight, aby pomóc reszcie bryzusiów dolecieć do portalu prowadzącego do ich krainy. Jako bryzuś wyglądała jak większość innych bryzusiów, jednakże zachowała swój róg oraz znaczek. Jej grzywa zachowała swój design, jednakże znacznie się wydłużyła. Rainbow Power thumb|left|Tęczowa Rarity. W odcinku "Królestwo Twilight", Rarity po otwarciu skrzynki Drzewa Harmonii stała się tęczowa, jak jej przyjaciółki. Jej znaczek przedstawiał wtedy jeden duży, niebieski deltoid otoczony trzema mniejszymi. Jej grzywa i ogon były wtedy większe, falowały jak grzywy Księżniczki Luny i Księżniczki Celestii oraz były w czterech kolorach: fioletowym, niebieskim, żółtym i różowym. Na nogach pojawiły się znaczki w postaci fioletowych i niebieskich deltoidów. Na jej grzywie i ogonie pojawiły się również białe deltoidy. Drugi raz użyła Rainbow Power w odcinku "Dobranoc", kiedy razem z przyjaciółkami we śnie pokonała Nightmare Moon, zmieniając ją w Lunę. Alternatywna rzeczywistość W odcinku "Znaczki raz jeszcze" Twilight przenosi się do przyszłości zmienionej przez Starlight, gdzie spotyka Rarity, która pracuje jako przewodniczka w zamku Nightmare Moon. Grzywę i ogon ma spięte w kok, nosi granatowy strój, a na przednich kopytach buty w dwóch odcieniach fioletu. Życiorys thumb|right|200px|Rarity jako źrebak, próbuje szyć ubrania Rarity urodziła się w Ponyville. Już od źrebięcia wiedziała, że jej powołaniem będzie szycie oraz projektowanie strojów. W odcinku Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi jednorożec opowiada, w jaki sposób zdobył swój znaczek. Wszystko zaczęło się w teatrze niedaleko szkoły, gdzie kucyki ćwiczyły do nadchodzącego przedstawienia. Próba odbywała się w strojach autorstwa Rarity. Autorka nie była jednak zadowolona ze swoich prac, twierdziła uparcie, że czegoś w nich brakuje. Podczas gdy młoda projektantka głowiła się, jak poprawić kreacje, jej róg znienacka zaczął świecić i prowadził ją przez długą drogę do... skały. Okazało się, że kryła ona w swym wnętrzu dużo klejnotów. Rarity skwapliwie wykorzystała odnalezione kamienie szlachetne w swoich strojach, które olśniły i nieco zdziwiły widownię, ale przede wszystkim - zadowoliły ich autorkę. Rodzina thumb|left|194px|Rodzice Rarity thumb|194px|Rarity i jej siostra Rarity ma młodszą siostrę Sweetie Belle, a także rodziców o imieniu Magnum i Pearl, którzy pojawiają się na początku tego samego odcinka. Rarity bardzo ufa swojej młodszej siostrzyczce, twierdzi, że jest zbyt niewinna, aby zrobić coś złego. Denerwuje się jednak często, gdy ta bierze bez pytania jej rzeczy i niszczy jej projekty. W tym samym odcinku, bardzo wściekła się na siostrę, gdy ta wzięła jej klejnoty i użyła ich do swojego rysunku. Potem jednak dostrzega wielką więź, która je łączy i postanawia odzyskać przyjaźń z siostrą. Magia thumb|right|Błękitny kolor magii u Rarity Rarity swoją magią nie dorównuje magii Twilight Sparkle, ale niektóre jej zaklęcia są znane tylko nielicznym, na przykład szukanie kamieni szlachetnych pod ziemią - oprócz Rarity tylko Twilight zna to zaklęcie, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku Kucyki i psy. Jej aura na rogu jest koloru jasnobłękitnego (w odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór parę razy ma różową, ale to prawdopodobnie jest błąd w animacji). Kiedy to w odcinku Bats, Rarity i Twilight używają magii do ukazania sygnału, widać, że magia u Rarity jest nadal jasnoniebieska. Osobowość thumb|200px|Rarity przy pracy nad jednym ze strojów Pasjami Rarity są krawiectwo, poznawanie osobistości, moda i elegancja, strojenie się oraz przeprowadzanie metamorfoz innym. Lubi szyć stroje, w szczególności dla swoich przyjaciółek. Mimo że pochodzi z Ponyville, twierdzi, że jest jej przeznaczone zamieszkać w Canterlocie. Stolicę Equestrii postrzega jako centrum mody i życia towarzyskiego w krainie. Rarity zawsze zachowuje się jak dama oraz wymaga aby tak ją traktowano. Przez długi czas uważała swoją siostrę i rodzinę Apple za nieokrzesanych, ale zmieniła swe zdanie w odcinku Siostrzany sojusz gdzie (bez wiedzy Sweetie Belle) bierze z nią udział w Siostrzanych zawodach. Jest bardzo histeryczna co potwierdza wiele razy powtarzany cytat (odc. Lekcja Zerowa): Miłość do piękna Rarity dba o urodę i styl - zarówno swój, jak i innych kucyków. Swoją znajomość mody i magiczne zdolności krawieckie chciała użyć do pokonania chwalipięty Trixie. Błyskawicznie przygotowała uroczą suknię z kurtyny wiszącej przy scenie. Przeciwniczka pokonała ją równie szybko - zmieniając kolor grzywy Rarity na zgniłą zieleń (najgorszy kolor włosów według Rarity). Bohaterka nie mogła jej znieść, rozpłakała się i uciekła czując wstyd. Jednorożec kocha czystość i porządek. Panikuje, gdy zagraża jej ubrudzenie błotem i z trudem wytrzymuje moknięcie na deszczu w odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór. Powoduje to krótkotrwały konflikt z jej przyjaciółką Applejack, której wcale nie przeszkadza bycie mokrą lub brudną. Rarity bardzo dba o urodę i stara się być coraz piękniejsza, choćby poprzez wizyty w miejskim spa. W serialu pojawia się tam wielokrotnie, na przykład w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy". Najczęściej spotyka się tam razem z Fluttershy. Jest tam częstą i szanowaną klientką. W świetle reflektorów thumb|Podczas pokazu mody w odcinku [[Sukces spod igły]] Rarity kocha modę i życie towarzyskie. Uwielbia znajdować się w centrum equestriańskiego high-life'u. W odcinku W zielonym ci nie do twarzy Fluttershy została jej modelką. Rarity chciała, by Photo Finish uczyniła z niej projektancką gwiazdę, jednak fotografka była bardziej zainteresowana delikatnością i nieśmiałością Fluttershy i uważała, że Rarity nie jest do niczego potrzebna. W odcinku Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rarity, dzięki magii Twilight, otrzymała piękne skrzydła, przypominające kolorowe skrzydła motyla. Mieszkańcy Cloudsdale i widownia Zawodów Młodych Lotników byli zachwyceni jej skrzydłami, przez co Rainbow Dash czuła się przybita, zawstydzona, pokonana, i niewiele znacząca. Dumna Rarity podleciała wysoko pod niebo, licząc na zauroczenie wszystkich wielobarwnymi światłami odbitymi od skrzydeł. Te jednak obróciły się w popiół, gdyż Rarity zbytnio zbliżyła się do słońca. Na szczęście Rainbow w ostatniej chwili uratowała bezwładnie spadającą Rarity, wykonując po drodze Ponaddźwiękowe Bum. Zawstydzona projektantka przeprosiła Rainbow Dash i podziękowała jej za uratowanie oraz nazwała ją najlepszą lotniczką w Equestrii. Maniery thumb|left|Kłótnia z [[Applejack]] Rarity uważa siebie za dobrze wychowaną. Korzysta z powściągliwego, wyrafinowanego języka, w przeciwieństwie do jej koleżanek, które nie stronią od kolokwializmów i pragmatycznego słownictwa. Jednocześnie, w wersji angielskiej, Rarity nie stroni od francuskich makaronizmów. thumb|Rarity, kiedy spada, robi gest przed niechybną śmiercią Jednorożec lubi porządek, jedynie w swojej pracowni celowo utrzymuje artystyczny nieład, który pobudza jej kreatywność. Brzydzi się brudem, błotem i nie cierpi chodzić z mokrą, i nieułożoną grzywą. W odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór, podczas gdy Applejack przed burzą strąca gałęzie, Rarity próbuje je przystroić, przez co dochodzi między nimi do scysji. W odcinku Kucyki i psy projektantka zostaje porwana przez psy. Napastnicy próbowali wykorzystać jej umiejętność wyszukiwania pod ziemią kamieni szlachetnych. Początkowo Rarity brzydzi się warunkami panującymi w podziemnej siedzibie porywaczy i zachowuje się jak typowa dama. Nie chce kopać, narzeka na brud i nieustannie marudzi na zakwaterowanie, doprowadzając psy do obłędu. Ostatecznie, porywacze puszczają ją wolno wraz ze wszystkimi znalezionymi diamentami. Inteligencja i spryt Rarity wykazuje się bardzo dużym sprytem gdy zostaje porwana przez Psy na Diamenty w odcinku Kucyki i psy. Bardzo skutecznie manipuluje nimi za pomocą swych narzekań i uzyskuje efekt w postaci wypuszczenia jej na wolność, a nawet dostaje mnóstwo drogocennych klejnotów. W odcinku Dziewczyński wieczór wykazuje się roztropnością, przewidując, iż gałąź może spaść na bibliotekę, lecz nie udaje jej się poinformować o tym Applejack, gdyż ta chciała jak najszybciej uchronić wszystko dokoła przed trafionym przez piorun drzewem, w wyniku czego zaległo w sypialni Twilight. W epizodzie Wyjście smoka próbuje użyć swego sprytu i wdzięku do skłonienia smoka do opuszczenia okolic Ponyville i prawie jej się to udaje. Niweczy jednak tę próbę poprzez nierozsądne zaproponowanie smokowi popilnowania jego skarbów. Dramatyzowanie Rarity ma tendencje do dramatyzowania. W odcinku "Kucyki i psy" w wizji Applejack widać jak dramatyzuje. Natomiast w odcinku "Lekcja zerowa" dramatyzuje z powodu fioletowej wstążki powtarzając o najgorszej rzeczy. Lubi motyw "Damy w opresji". ''Jej dramatyzowanie jest podobne do histerii. Jest bardzo teatralna. Zaradność życiowa Mimo pewnej delikatności i skłonności do dramatyzowania, Rarity jest bardzo zaradna życiowo. Jej butik w prowincjonalnym Ponyville dobrze prosperuje i przyciąga wielu sławnych klientów, jak Sapphire Shores. Rarity wykazuje się też niezwykłą zaradnością w odcinku "Rarity podbija Manehattan", gdzie mimo początkowego załamania, potrafi w jedną noc zaprojektować i z pomocą przyjaciółek wykonać wspaniałą kolekcję ubrań, wykorzystując wszystko co ma pod ręką. Potrafi skutecznie wynegocjować szparagi dla Fluttershy od Gizmo, wykorzystując swój wdzięk. Kochliwość thumb|left|Rarity i jeden z jej ukochanych Rarity z pewnością jest najbardziej skłonna do amorów spośród wszystkich głównych bohaterek. Pierwotnie marzy o poślubieniu Księcia Blueblooda, jest gotowa zrobić wszystko, by dostać bilet na galę i spotkać się z nim, spotyka ją jednak rozczarowanie, gdy orientuje się, że książę wcale nie jest tak czarujący jak jej się zdawało. Kolejnym obiektem jej westchnień jest Trenderhoof, którego zdjęcia kolekcjonuje w Butiku Karuzela. W tym wypadku jej miłość również jest nieodwzajemniona, ponieważ ten ogier zainteresował się Applejack. Rarity bardzo mocno przeżywa swoje sprawy miłosne - jest bardzo zestresowana na myśl o spotkaniu zarówno z Bluebloodem jak i z Trenderhoofem, a zawody miłosne wywołują u niej bardzo silne emocje - od wściekłości po załamanie i płacz. thumb|Rarity dziękuje Thunderlane'owi Jednocześnie Rarity często kokietuje inne ogiery, zwłaszcza gdy chce coś od nich uzyskać w zamian. Jej piękne oczy skłaniają dwa ogiery do pociągnięcia karety głównych bohaterek na Galę, przekonuje również Gizmo do oddania Fluttershy szparagów. Prawie udaje jej się zauroczyć nawet dorosłego smoka. Rarity podrywa też Thunderlane'a, przytulając go, gdy ten ratuje jej życie. W piosence "The Flim Flam Brothers" mdleje, gdy Flam mówi do niej: "No i co powiesz, siostro?". Kariera Rarity pracuje jako projektantka mody w swoim własnym butiku o nazwie ''Karuzela. Jej estetyka pracy i poświęcenie dla swoich klientów jest przedstawione w odcinku Sukces spod igły. Początkowo jednorożec szyje sukienki własnego projektu dla swoich przyjaciół, ale kiedy przyjaciółki nie są zadowolone z efektów końcowych, Rarity szyje im zupełnie nowe sukienki według ich wskazówek. Rarity nie jest zadowolona z sukienek, jednak jej przyjaciółki są zachwycone idealnymi projektami. Kiedy te suknie zostają skrytykowane przez krytyka mody Hoity Toity, Rarity zamyka się w swoim pokoju, lamentując o swojej zrujnowanej karierze, na szczęście jej przyjaciółki były w stanie przekonać Hoity'ego Toity'ego na zorganizowanie kolejnego pokazu mody, tym razem z udziałem jej oryginalnych sukienek. Dziewczyny dokończyły suknię Rarity na galę Grand Galopu, a ta była tym bardzo zachwycona. Zabawki Rarity ma wiele wersji zabawek przedstawiających jej postać. Jako mini figurka występuje w zestawach: Famouse Friends Set (zwykła wersja saszetkowa) i Elements of Harmony Friends (specjalna figurka ukazująca moment, w którym Rarity obcięła swój ogon). Rarity w niektórych zabawkach ma dwukolorową grzywę - ciemnoróżową i fioletową. To samo ogon. Poza mini figurkami, można znaleźć na rynku wiele wersji większych figurek Rarity przeznaczonych typowo do zabawy. Figurki takie mają grzywę i ogon przeznaczone do czesania, a także dołączone w zestawach różnorakie akcesoria bardziej lub mniej powiązane z postacią Rarity. Rarity_(blindbag).png|Rarity (blindbag) Rarity (karta postaci).jpg|Opis postaci: Rarity służy swoim przyjaciółkom świetnymi radami! Rarity (karta postaci)..jpg|Opis postaci: Rarity daje znakomite rady! Zestaw Famous Friends.jpg|Zestaw "Famous Friends" Rarity_(figurka).png|Figurka z zestawu "Elements of Harmony Friends" My-Little-Pony-ELEMENTS-OF-HARMONY-FRIENDS.jpg|Zestaw "Elements of Harmony Friends" Twilight Blind Bag.jpg|Rarity w Pięcio-paku Rarity - figurka z gazety Mój Kucyk Pony.png|Figurka z gazety Mój Kucyk Pony Gry Rarity jest jedną z bohaterek gry My Little Pony na systemy Android i iOS. Screenshot_Rarity.png|Screen Rarity Screenshot dom Rarity.png|Dom Rarity - Butik Karuzela Cytaty Ciekawostki *Rarity jest najtrudniejszą postacią do narysowania według rysowników Hasbro. *Rarity jest jedyną znaną projektantką mody, która mieszka w Ponyville. *Co tydzień spotyka się z Fluttershy w Spa. *Ma częste zatarcia z Applejack, spowodowane innym systemem wartości. *Czasami używa urody do przekonania innych do swojej racji na przykład w odcinku "Lekcja stanowczości", gdy pokazywała Fluttershy jak użyć wdzięku do własnych celów, jednak pegazowi próba nie powiodła się, zaś Rarity odniosła pełen sukces. *Nosi sztuczne rzęsy, widzimy to np. w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór", kiedy cała szóstka i Spike szykują się na Galę, a także w "Zagadce w Ekspresie Przyjaźni" gdzie przyznaje się do tego, że je nosi. *Choć reprezentuje klejnot szczodrości, często okazuje skąpstwo. *Brzydzi się wszystkiego, co może zostawić plamy na ubraniach. *Na każdy wyjazd zabiera ze sobą zalotkę ("Bezsenność w Ponyville"). *W czasie piosenki "A True, True Friend", uszyła sobie sukienkę na koronację Twilight. *Discord mówił, że Rarity reprezentuje klejnot szlachetności, mimo, że Rarity reprezentuje klejnot szczodrości. ("Powrót do harmonii"). *W odcinku "Honor Pinkie" przez błąd animacyjny, jest przez chwilę alikornem. * Gdy Twilight wyczarowała skrzydła dla Rarity, ta, umiała latać od razu, a Twilight jako księżniczka nie. ("Ponaddźwiękowe Bum"). * Jest członkinią zespołu "The Ponytones" ("Fluttershy ma głos"). * Na koszulce oraz wachlarzu Spike'a w odcinku "W zielonym ci nie do twarzy" nie miała rogu * W odcinku "Sposób na zaklęcie" (w wersji polskiej), kiedy Twilight dostała skrzydła, powiedziała: "Ależ ty jesteś alikornem! Nie wiedziałam, że one istnieją!", choć wcześniej spotkała Celestię, Lunę oraz Cadance. Spowodowane jest to zapewne błędem w dubbingu, gdyż w oryginalnej wersji Rarity była zadziwiona możliwością zmiany jednorożca w alikorna, nie ich istnieniem. * Gdy płacze, jej łzy mają ciemnoszary kolor, jest to spowodowane malowaniem przez nią rzęs. * W odcinku "Stara przyjaźń nie rdzewieje", wstydzi się, gdy Discord wysysa odkurzaczem jej ubrania, mimo, że na co dzień ich nie nosi. Wstyd ten ukazuje również w odcinku "Niezapomniany wieczór ", kiedy nie pozwala wejść Spike'owi do pokoju, w którym ona i jej przyjaciółki się przebierają. * Jest dalekowidzem. Galeria Zobacz także *Ludzką wersję Rarity. Wystąpienia en:Rarity de:Rarity es:Rarity ru:Рарити fr:Rarity it:Rarity pt:Rarity ja:ラリティ ko:래리티 nl:Rarity no:Rarity sv:Rarity th:แรริตี้ zh:Rarity uk:Реріті Kategoria:Jednorożce Kategoria:Główne postaci